Nono
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Nono (ノノ) is the main character of Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. Her goal in life is to become a great space pilot like her hero, Nono-Riri.DVD Volume 2 booklet. Summary In order to one day realize her dream of becoming a space pilot, this young girl left her home in a lonely, snowbound village and made her way on her own to the big city. She has a bubbly personality and is very optimistic. On top of being naive, she's extremely klutzy, but isn't fazed by occasional failures. She meets Lal'C, a real-life "Topless" space pilot, and one-sidedly adores her as "Oné-sama". Nono works hard every day adhering to "hard work and guts", to bring her closer to the person she adores. Nono has continually desired her own Buster Machine, but her true form is that of a Buster Machine, wearing a space uniform. Her full name is Earth Imperial Space Force Sol System Close Coverage Squadron Direct Attachment Sixth-Generation Interstellar Cruise Ultimate Weapon, Buster Machine #7. Created to be the autonomous artificial intelligence unit to serve as the central terminal of the Buster Legion, and the pivot of the Sol System defenses. Around her neck is wound the muffler given by Oné-sama. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | Unknown | At least 4-C, likely 4-B to higher with Inazuma Double Kick | 4-B | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Nono= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nanomachine Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration, Mathematics Manipulation (including Physical Law Manipulation), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), H2H Combat, Enhanced Senses (including limited Clairvoyance with the Buster Legion), Indomitable Will, Will Empowerment, Resistance to Radiation and Poison, Statistics Amplification (can temporarily become stronger via willpower), Piloting, Transformation (including Aether Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Light and Clothing Generation, Weapon Creation), Black Hole Creation, Technology Manipulation, Levitation, Teleportation, possible Forward Time Travel (via time dilation), Vacuum Adaptation |-|EVO-4= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Electrified Polearm Proficiency, Vulcan Gun, Can launch nets, Large Size (Type 0), Grenades and Warheads, Spatial mines |-|Buster Machine #7= All from before plus Physics Negation, Logic Defiance (can do things that are not "allowed" in the universe), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Summoning ([Manipulation|Ability to control the [fake Space Monsters for attack or gather up to form the planet-sized Diebuster mecha]]), Laser Attacks, Teleportation via warp travel, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection (also equipped with heat ray emmission), Black Hole Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (and modify its own weight), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Can BFR or erase attacks into an unknown dimension, Existence Erasure (Can "Rewrite" an enemy or object's physical properties, effectively erasing them from existenceトップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ February 2006 issue), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Can open up wormholes to absorb opposing attacks or to traverse large distances in a short time; aka FTL, Subspace Travel, Time Travel (Conventionally via time dilation, and theoretically or possibly do so unconventionally), Planet and Planetary System Destruction (can bust the solar system with the runaway degeneracy chain effects), Electricity Generation (Can also incapacitate her opponents with the Buster Legion), Space-Time Manipulation (Can also simulate FTL movement with the Tannhauser phenomenon), Sealing, Resistance to: Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (upscaling from Tycho's Absolute Zero), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking (upscaling from Nicola), BFR, Absorption, Black Hole Manipulation (can split black holes), Pressure, limited Resistance to Death Manipulation and immunity to Soul Manipulation (due to being artificial and lacking a soul), Creation via Quantity Manipulation, Aura, Inertia and Durability Negation, Nebula Manipulation (via Buster Legion), Aether Shockwave Generation and Absorption, Implosion Inducement via Black Holes (can collapse celestial objects), Spinning Attack (along with Lal'C), minor Causality Manipulation (5th generation ships reconciles/repairs causality at the quantum scale), Dimensional Travel (Can warp to a higher dimensional space), Inner Power (can realize the inner power and strength within via "Hard Work and Guts") |-|Diebuster= All of previous plus Weapon Transformation, Large Size (Type 5), Regeneration (Low-High relatively repair damage by reconstructing the body, higher overtime), possible Self-Destruction (via runaway degeneracy chain reaction) |-|Controller/Singularity= All from before plus Pocket Reality Manipulation, Large Size (Type 8), Intangibility, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Omnipresence Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Created a Degeneracy GeneratorDiebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 23:27), can ignore conventional durability via micro black holes | Unknown (Counterpart to the RX-7 machines in Top o Nerae! and her support container also contains various sets of nuclear warheads) | At least [[User_blog:Dvorak1902/Aim_For_The_Top!_-_Diebuster:_Nono%27s_Black_Hole_Spam_Redux|'Star level']] (Re-wrote the surrounding physical space, and generated a series of micro black holes to seal Black Hole ExelioDiebuster - Episode 5: Mover of Planets 17:05), likely Solar System level'It is unknown if #7 can induce a runaway degeneracy chain reaction without a planetary core during the first battle with EVGW. All that is required is sufficient mass. (Can induce a star system-scale runaway degeneracy effectDiebuster - Episode 5: ''Mover of Planets 25:35) to '''higher with Inazuma Double Kick (With the help of Lal'C, have vaporized [[Exelio Variable Gravity Well] and split the event horizon of the Black Hole Exelio]Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 21:46), can ignore conventional durability via micro black holes and other ways | Solar System level (Power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster BeamDVD Volume 6 booklet., the combat power is overwhelmingly enough to surpass the full strength of the Galactic Core Assault Fleet including the old-generation Buster Machine, yet should still be inferior to the output to the previous generation machine, Great Gunbuster. Potentially higher if completed as originally it was supposed to use Black Hole Exelio as the main power source) | Universe level+ (Prevented the formation of a new Big BangDiebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 23:30According to the weak cosmic censorship hypothesis, no naked singularities, other than the Big Bang singularity, exist in the universe. and transcended beyond time itselfPg 16 of DVD Volume 3 booklet.) Speed: Superhuman, Massively FTL+ via teleportation (Warped from Pluto to Titan to save her friend Lal'CDiebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 23:40) | Unknown | At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (Can interact with and move in black holes). Massively FTL+ via warp | At least Relativistic+, possibly FTL. Massively FTL+ while traveling through wormholes | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Held a Black Hole much heavier than Earth within her hands, without any visible effortDiebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 23:35) | Unknown | At least Class Y (Should be at least equal to before. Caused the split half of Titan to move at massively hypersonic+ speeds with her Buster BeamDiebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 26:34) | Class Y to Stellar (Halted the momentum of Douze-Mille moving at relativistic speedsDiebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 15:00), potentially higher | Immeasurable (Casually held the Big Bang with only one handDiebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 23:43) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown.It is impossible to fully and accurately quantify Nono's capacity as her best feats are produced by impossible interactions with a black hole, so this only provides a minimalistic value of what she is capable of. It is also worth noting that before Nono became a universal singularity, very little about her is shown to make it possible to estimate her combat capacity. At least Solar System Class with Inazuma Double Kick (Performed the Inazuma Double KickDiebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 17:20) | Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. At least Solar System level (Withstood own recoil from the Inazuma Double KickDiebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 22:19), absorption/attack warp-out makes her difficult to kill | Solar System level (Directly tanked its own buster beam attackDiebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 18:00, potentially higher if it is completed) | Universe level+ (Beyond space and time by WoG) Stamina: Has a Black Hole Generator (Degeneracy Reactor) and physics-defying Reality Engine that supplies Nono with virtually limitless energy | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, interplanetary with Buster Legion | Unknown, likely hundreds of kilometres | Interplanetary, likely universal+ via teleportation (Can reach higher dimensions) | Same | Universal+ Intelligence: Above average; Despite her usual idiocy, she takes to learning the controls to a Buster Machine incredibly quickly, but have damaged memory pre-awakened | Created to be the autonomous artificial intelligence unit to serve as the central terminal of the Buster Legion, and the pivot of the Sol System defenses. Beastron-class have high intelligence and have the ability to think and strategize on coordinating and engaging in duties. Standard Tactics: Unknown, varies depending on the situation, though she is subconsciously trying to emulate Noriko's behavior. One of her signature moves is the Inazuma Kick, Buster Beams and Hard Work and Guts -- the force of pure emotional energy, motivation, will and dedication to one's cause. However, she is not one to kamikaze her way to victory unlike those of her predecessors. Opting to surpass limits, and more Hard Work and Guts with the help of her BFF. Weaknesses: Unaware of her powers at first, very naive and clumsy | Fodder mecha | Unknown | Incomplete, which may cause performance degradation | None notable Standard Equipment |-|Buster Machine #7= File:Nono eyes.jpg File:Degeneracy_generator.jpg|Degeneracy Generator File:Nono_physical_reactor.jpg|Physical Reactor * When the glittering cross-shaped stars in her eyes change into the mark of the Earth Imperial Space Force, Nono's body is surrounded in light. * Ahoge: Her hair color changes from pink to flame-like red. Her hair on top becomes an antenna which gives orders to the Buster Legion. * Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉しゅくたいろ｣: No. 7 does not have a degeneracy generator inside it. However, in order to move (warp) at super light speed, a degeneracy generator is necessary. So, if necessary, she will create it. With this, No. 7 can move freely and instantly to any location. In Pluto, she created a degeneracy generator (black hole) in the palm of her hand, and in the case of long distance warp she will create a larger degeneracy generator. * Physical Reactor ｢フィジカルリアクター｣: In the back of her hands and chest a physical reactor is mounted, capable of twisting the laws of nature.DVD Volume 4 booklet. Inside the lens, shutter-style light glitters in the three primary colors. * 24 x Missile Silo Back Booster ｢バスターミサイル｣: Includes Buster Missiles loaded into the eight silos within the leg components.トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ February 2006 issue * 2 x Leg Booster: Has heat-release vents on the back of her legs. * Muffler ｢マフラー｣: Around her neck is wound the muffler given by Oné-sama. : Optional Equipment: * Jupiter 2 Remaining Core ｢雷王星らいおうせい 残存中心核ざんそんちゅうしんかく｣: The Core of the leftover remains of the thirteenth planet of the Sol System Jupiter 2 eaten up by Black Hole Exelio. It can be used by igniting a series of micro black holes inside it, triggering a degeneracy chain and cause an ultragravitational collapse. |-|EVO-3S-1a / U1 (EVO-4)= - Military-use mobile machine weapons. Uses hand-held arms such as grenade launchers. Useless against the large scale threats that Buster Machines are made to counter, these standard-use units serve as basic defense models for the Space Patrol and in a support capacity for the Fraternity. Leg components have also been changed for space use. * Machine Cannon: Armament that is fixed to the left side of the head, but various firearms can be used as options. * Grenade Launcher: Launches explosive grenades. * Sasumata Collider: An electrified lance similar to the use of the RX-7 lightning staff for melee combat. * Machine Gun: Hand-held machine gun.Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen * Net Launcher: Launches capturing net. * Spatial Mines: Part of an electrical energy net used to stop the Jupiter Express of space monsters. * Support Container (Machine Weapon-Exclusive): A container transport machine that has various sets of warhead types available. * Other weapons |-|Diebuster= - The Earth Imperial Space Force―Sol System absolute defense-use super large humanoid ultimate battle weapon. A composite body exceeding 10,000 km in total length, made from the countless space monsters that formed the Red Milky Way―the Sol System Absolute Defense System. Equipped with many assault weapons, such as the Buster Beam and Buster Collider. Its special attack is the Ultra Lightning Kick. By reconstructing the body it can repair damage. File:Hachimaki.jpg File:Buster_Collider.jpg|Buster Collider lances File:Buster_Beam_cannons.jpg|Buster Beam cannons File:Black_hole_exelio.jpg|Black Hole Exelio * Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉しゅくたいろ｣: Inside the body styled after the legendary hero are countless degeneracy generators and #7's physical reactor. In order to maintain her planet-sized body, it is also equipped with a Roche canceller. * Roche Canceller: Develops the gravity operation wall to prevent tidal destruction at the Roche limit. * Buster Beam ｢バスタービーム｣: Both arms transform and giant Buster Beam cannons appear. Their power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster Beam. * A white hachimaki ｢鉢巻はちまき｣ headband is wrapped around her flame-like red hair. A determined will is shown by Buster Machine #7, created by the technology of the Old Imperial Space Forces. (After the disappearance of the Red Milky Way, the legendary ruins cluster was found.) * Buster Collider ｢バスターコレダー｣: The certain death electric attack Buster Collider. The countless lances that extend from its legs thrust into the fluctuating gravity well. * Black Hole Exelio ｢ブラックホールエグゼリオBURAKKU HOORU EGUZERIO｣: A supermassive black hole 80 AU in diameter created by the reactor of Exelion, now deprived of its use by Exelio Variable Gravity Well. |-|Controller= * Singularity Exelio: The naked singularity of Black Hole Exelio that has been exposed by deleting part of the event horizon. : Can Summon/Control: Feats Show/Hide File:DHoDV.gif File:DJPG8.gif File:DHxLH.gif |-|Nono= Strength * Pre-awakened Nono split plates and a refrigerator by accident.Diebuster - Episode 1: Please Let Me Call You Big Sister! 04:30, 05:25 * Here she is also seen splitting toy robots again.Volume 1, Chapter 3: Extra #1 - Things with a Human Shape * Held up the limb of a Reconnaissance Type.Diebuster - Episode 1: Please Let Me Call You Big Sister! 20:30 * Damaged a Reconnaissance Type Twin Tail-class.Diebuster - Episode 1: Please Let Me Call You Big Sister! 23:59 Manga viewVolume 1, Chapter 1 - Wishing Star ~ Stardust Tears * Held a Black Hole much heavier than Earth within her hands, without any visible effort.[Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 23:35] Speed * Warped from Pluto to Titan to save her friend Lal'C.[Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 23:40] Durability * Survived being pulled into outer space by the Reconnaissance Type. Skill * Easily outclassed Tycho in piloting, who is a close second to Lal'C.Diebuster - Episode 3: I Hate Topless! 14:55 * Created a Degeneracy Generator.[Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 23:27] Other * Nono can survive in outer space. * Nono was completely unaffected by Space Radiation Syndrome. * Empowered Lal'C on a couple of occasions, to save the Lala-class heavy cruiser plunging from orbit and awakened to her true potential.Diebuster - Episode 2: Don't call me Big Sis! 21:03Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 21:11 * [https://s5.mkklcdnv5.com/mangakakalot/t2/top_wo_narae_2/vol1_chapter_4_extra_2/4.jpg Seem to be super athletic and able to eat a lot.]Volume 1, Chapter 4: Extra #2 - I Won't Surrender!!! |-|EVO-4= * Fought with Tycho in her EVO-III machine. |-|Buster Machine #7= Strength * Caused the split half of Titan to move at massively hypersonic+ speeds with her Buster Beam.[Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 26:34] * One-shotted [[Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well] and split Titan in 2.]- Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! * Used its Inazuma Kick.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life] Speed * Moved this fast.Diebuster - Episode 5: Mover of Planets 16:57 * Moved this fast. (Object is larger than the Earth)Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 21:50 Durability * Took a massive hit from Excelio Variable Gravity Well.Diebuster - Episode 5: Mover of Planets 18:46 * Shut off Lal'C with her Buster Legion.Diebuster - Episode 5: Mover of Planets 26:30 * Took a massive explosion without harm.Diebuster - 5 - Mover of Planets 21:36 Skill * Commanded her personal army of large robots dubbed the Buster Legion. this army, along with Nono, was designed to help protect the Solar System from the "Space Monsters".Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 25:11 * Easily absorbed/warped out a planet busting attack.Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 24:39 * Electrocuted Titan Variable Gravity Well into submission.Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 25:18 * Fired a bunch of beams.Diebuster - Episode 4: Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine! 25:49 * Re-wrote the surrounding physical space, and generated a series of micro black holes to seal Black Hole Exelio.[Diebuster - Episode 5: Mover of Planets 17:05] * Created a key from nothing specifically for the corrective gears.Diebuster - Episode 5: Mover of Planets 21:25 Other * Controls a legion of Buster Machines that forms the Red Milky Way.Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 01:47 * With the help of Lal'C, completely obliterated Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split Black Hole Exelio forever erasing EVGW from existence.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life] |-|Diebuster= Strength * Halted the momentum of Douze-Mille moving at relativistic speeds.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 15:00] Speed * Intercepted Lal'c moving at Sub-Light speed.Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 14:25 Durability * Took a beating from Douze-Mille.Diebuster - Episode 4: The Story of Your Life 15:20 * Directly tanked its own buster beam attack.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 18:00] * Survived damage from multiple casual blasts by the Exelio Variable Gravity Well.Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 18:20 Skill * Used its Buster Beam.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life] |-|Controller= * Buster Legion shaping itself into hands clasped the singularity said to produce a second Big Bang.Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 23:03 * Held onto the Singularity Exelio.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life] * #7 Reduced the singularity in the palm of her hand.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life] * Prevented the formation of a new Big Bang and transcended time.[Diebuster - Episode 6: The Story of Your Life 23:30]16 of DVD Volume 3 booklet Notable Attacks/Techniques File:DHz28.gif|Inazuma Kick File:DHQ7F.gif|Buster Missile File:Im01eo.gif|Buster Beam File:NonoBeam2.gif|Buster Beam Slash File:DSVIV.gif|Ultra Inazuma Kick + Buster Collider File:NonoGiant2.gif|Diebuster Beam File:DS07s.gif|Inazuma Double Kick * Inazuma Kick ｢イナズマキックINAZUMA KIKKU｣: In the traditional fashion of the first Top o Nerae! series, Nono boosts up into the air with crackling lightning and descends down upon her opponent with a powerful kick. In Buster Machine form panels of jet boosters extend from her legs can be used for additional acceleration. In Diebuster form, this can be followed up with an electric attack Buster Collider. * Warp ｢ワープWAAPU｣: By changing physical laws with pure mathematics, #7 creates a degeneracy effect in space, instantly appearing to any location. * Transformation: When the glittering cross-shaped stars in her eyes change into the mark of the Earth Imperial Space Force, Nono's body is surrounded in light by re-writing the surrounding aether generating Clefshin Luminescence. |-|Buster Machine #7= Buster Machine Form: The last Buster Machine of the same generation manufactured during the golden age of the Earth Empire, the true form of Nono. An autonomous artificial intelligence body that takes over command and control of the Buster Corps, based on the concept of ultra-high-performance aircraft that integrates the functions of space battleships, machine weapons, and personnel handling in human size. Although the combat power is slightly inferior compared to Gunbuster where the fourth generation technology is used, it greatly surpasses it in general function. The biggest feature is the development of the thought promotion system, which is the fifth generation technology used in Eltrium, the physical law conversion mechanism of the "physical reactor". * Buster Legion ｢バスター軍団ぐんだん｣: Nono summons a large number of fake space monsters with different specialized abilities, and can collectively aggregate together and swarm to overwhelm its enemies. ** Admiral Horn: The ahoge on Nono's head, it is an antenna that controls the Buster Machine Corps and have complete command of it. *** Boxter-class can do mass kamikaze attacks. *** Beagon-class can charge in and stick to the target's body and electrocute the opponent into submission with Buster Collider. *** Silverbloom-class can build massive walls for defense and re-write the surrounding space to seal the opponent. *** Red Milky Way: A thick nebular cloud spreading out beyond the orbit of old Jupiter 2, it exists as though to surround the Sol System, and can be seen from its planets with the naked eye. Since the return of raids by the space monsters, the interior regions of the Red Milky Way have been under their control, thus closing off the road out of the Sol System for humanity since it lost the use of warp technology due to the sealing of the degeneracy generator. * Buster Missile ｢バスターミサイルBASUTAA MISAIRU｣: Nono opens up 8 panels of energy-projecting devices on her body, to deal massive damage. It is guided and all bullets hit enemies. They are also equipped with boosters that can be used for additional acceleration. * Buster Beam ｢バスタービームBASUTAA BIIMU｣: #7 releases a concentrated beam powerful enough to pierce through planets with ease, and easily slice open Cruiser-class Space Monsters that can nest in the core of stars and destroy planets in a single volley. The beam is equipped with Gunbuster, Dix-Neuf, Reconnaissance Type grade and so on. ** Buster Beam Slash ｢バスタービーム・スラッシュBASUTAA BIIMU SURASSHU｣: #7 fires a powerful particle beam capable of easily slicing in half a Space Monster that can survive being in the center of a red sun, along with the entire moon of Titan. This has yielded several Yottatons. * Black Hole Creation and Manipulation (Degeneracy Generator): Nono can create and manipulate black holes. She can create degeneracy generators to enter subspace and form micro black holes in huge numbers. She attempted to use this to seal off the black hole created by the explosion of the Exelion to prevent the space monster incubating in it from escaping, but failed. ** Runaway Degeneracy Chain Reaction: By igniting a series of micro black holes, she can trigger a degeneracy chain creating a Solar System-wide black hole. * Barrier: Force field is naturally formed around the body. * Energy Absorption/Erasure: Nono can absorb attacks or totally erase them with a device located on her chest and two arms, it can convert it to her own attack energy if necessary. They are also capable of distorting the laws of physics. * Space-time Distortions: Nono can generate portals through which you can teleport objects (even the size of a planet) between different spaces, travel forward in time as well as send enemy attacks into some other dimensional plane. * Physics Canceller: Nono can negate anything physics related, including nullifying inertia, magnetism, etc. at least on temporary/local scale and much greater with her Buster Legions. The thinking writing promotion system allows one to manipulate the fundamental laws of physics via pure mathematics. * Muffler: A muffler fleeing just like proof of the hero. This is Hard Work and Guts, and proof of the bond between Nono and Oné-sama. Even in the fight in outer space, it will not freeze nor will it burn. * Inazuma Double Kick ｢イナズマダブルキックINAZUMA DABURU KIKKU｣: Finishing move performed with Nono and Lal'C (piloting the restored Buster Machine No. 19) in tandem. They descend on the enemy while spinning in a huge tornado-like fashion to build up momentum. Following that they kick the enemy at the exact same time with devastating results. Easily in the Multi-Solar System level ballpark as the attack disintegrated the Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split the black hole it carried, which caused a naked singularity to appear. |-|Diebuster= Diebuster Form: Nono can summon all of the Buster Legion in the Solar System and combine them into a giant mech larger than the earth, the final weapon of the Sol System Absolute Defense System and 12,000 times as much firepower, as well as the ability to electrocute enemies. The remaining aircraft of the Buster Corps are assembled like cells, with Buster Machine #7 (Nono), the command and control device, as the core. It completely surpasses the largest Buster Machine #3 in size. The design of the appearance imitates the figure of Noriko Takaya in the battle uniform of the Top Squadron. * Buster Collider ｢バスターコレダーBASUTAA KOREDAA｣: Diebuster embeds its countless lances from its legs into the mass of the target, unleashing a massive surge of electricity into the opponent, triggering a sizeable explosion after several seconds of exposure. Much stronger version from the ones used by Gunbuster, capable of extending across and killing planetary sized opponents. ** Double Buster Collider ｢ダブルバスターコレダーDABURU BASUTAA KOREDAA｣: Sets of lances of the arms can be seen as well based on visuals to be used by all four limbs. * Ultra Inazuma Kick ｢ウルトライナズマキックURUTORA INAZUMA KIKKU｣: Diebuster piloted by Nono deals a powerful kick while descending on the enemy, which can destroy planets and stars with ease. * Diebuster Beam ダイバスタービームDAIBASUTAA BIIMU: A variation of Buster Beam in Diebuster form, both arms transforms into giant Buster Beam cannons, whose power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster Beam. |-|Controller Nono= * Space-Time Censor Room: #7 creates giant hands that compresses and neutralizes objects, even such as black holes. Apparently, the palms are its projections, while she herself is in the Space-Time Cosmic Censor Room (behind space-time) of multi-dimensional space in the naked singularity of Black Hole Exelio. Thus, while holding the singularity in the palm of her hands, it can stop the reaction, which can cause a new Big Bang. She takes the singularity, seals it off from the rest of the universe and disappears into the unknown multiverse. ---- Key: Base | With EVO-4 Machine Weapon | Awakened Form | Diebuster Form | Becoming the Singularity Notes * Not to be confused with Nono Natsume, Nono Mozunono, Nono Motoe from the Blood-C franchise, Nono from Enchanted Journey film or Nono from Toriko. Explanations The concept of the sixth generation is a combined machine of the crew member, the ship and a robot. What will become of the "sixth generation" spaceship after that is the key to solving the mystery of Nono being Buster Machine #7. Seeing the appearance of #7 in which we call the sixth generation, noticing that it was miniaturized and moreover a human type. However, it is natural that Eltreum is equipped with about 56,000 people and 800 machine weapons, so it will become a huge ship. Conversely, it can be reduced if you do not need to put things or people inside. It is the figure of the 6th generation spaceship that made the spacecraft and machine weapons, the captain, the steering hand, the engineer and the crew members all concurrent. In order to realize it will be necessary to make the size small enough with the word "thorough", or rather physically impossible. However, the technology that enabled that impossibility was already installed in the fifth generation. That technology is the Algorithmic Image System. The method of propulsion is by rewriting the physical law of the surrounding space and mathematically changing its position and if applied to a substance, it should be possible to produce any object, even a compacted degeneracy generator if necessary. In the fifth generation, only limited cases of promotion in outer space were rewritten, but in the sixth generation it became a science-made magic wand that changes anything. It seems that the suits, goggles, Buster Missiles and the like when Nono transformed into the appearance of Buster Machine #7 were created by rewriting the surrounding aether and substances that were in Pluto. Of course, at this time, because of the equipment, and because the inside of the body was changed for battle, the weight of Nono as #7 will be over 49 kg. If it enters into an ordinary building, it will be as if the floor will collapse. However, if you enter such a general house, you should rewrite the influencing gravitons and make it apparently "not heavy", or just rewrite it sooner to restore the original weight of 49 kg. During her inspection by the Fraternity, no matter how thoroughly investigated the inside of the body was when it is not in Buster Machine form, no suspicious parts were found, such as a beam gun missile. It was neither an oversight by the inspector nor a translation of fraud. It is only suspicious that at the time of the survey, there were no devices that seem to be thought of as a "rewriting system" (a physical reactor described later) in the body of Nono. In any case, it will create the necessary equipment, such as armed weapons, and move to a minimal system if not necessary. If you are in the shape of a human being, storage space and handling problems are less likely to occur. Only one human has increased in normal handling. Even when ordering, it is all okay if you call the battle weapon officer to the office and verbally speak. The sixth generation can be said to be a battle weapon that is minimal and reasonable. Gallery File:1561373832005.jpg File:D7d47694cb501ca729b6c4309a6248fc.jpg File:NonoXRayCover.jpeg File:TopChibis.jpg File:Diebuster Clip|Translated fragment File:SRW Z3 Chapter Heaven - EVO-7, Buster Machine No.7 & Diebuster All Attacks File:The_bunny_girls_welcoming_the_gang.jpg|Nono as one of the bunny beastmen in Gurren Lagann Others - Nono appears in a cameo in the bathhouse episode of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, along with Lal'C, Asuka, Rei, and Mahoro.[[w:c:gurrenlagann:Episode 6|Gurren Lagann: Episode 6 - There are Some Things I Just Have to See!!]] - Diebuster is 12,000km as tall as the Earth's diameter, which is the name of Lal'C's Douz-Mille (12,000 in French), which is also the number of years between the events of Gunbuster and Diebuster, and its multiplier in power. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Military Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Machines Category:Pilots Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gainax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapons Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Logic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Physics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Buster Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Mathematics Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Aether Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Void Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Causality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Military Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Implosion Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Adaptation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2